Annoying DP Characters For Dummies
by iProcrastinated
Summary: Self-explanatory. With the help of readers everywhere, I am writing the guide to annoy every single cast member of Danny Phantom  OCs included . Enjoy!
1. Off To Amity Park

"I dunno about this, Mikki..." a fourteen-year-old girl with wavy, medium-length raven hair told her friend. "Maybe we _can_ travel to other dimensions with these bracelets, but remember what happened when we were testing the first prototypes?"

*FLASHBACK—TWO SUMMERS AGO*

A twelve-year-old girl with pin-straight, long, dark brown hair, bangs that slightly overlapped her eyebrows, and burgundy almond-shaped eyes paced around her room as she fumbled with a mysterious red bracelet. Her friend's nearly black eyes met hers as she asked, "Are you done yet?"

"Almost, Angie," replied the burgundy-eyed girl. "Just a few more tweaks, and... DONE!" The bracelet started blinking, and she put it on the desk next to a similar bracelet that blinked blue.

"You're such a nerd, Mikki," Angie said.

"I know," Mikki said with a bow. A few strands of her dark brown hair slid over her shoulder.

"Ready?" asked Angie.

"Hell yeah!" Mikki tossed Angie the red bracelet and wore the blue bracelet.

"One... two... three!" Both girls pressed a button on their respective bracelets. There was a flash of light in the room and then they were gone.

At a local public pool, there was a flash of light and Mikki ended up mid-air for a split-second before she fell into the pool fully clothed. Another flash of light appeared at the local park where Angie ended up stuck in a tree.

*END FLASHBACK*

"Oh yeah, how could I forget?" Mikki asked as she brushed her now much longer bangs out of her eyes and to the side.

"You had it easy!" retorted Angie. "I had to pick splinters out of my skin for two weeks!"

"Shut up and put on the bracelet!" Mikki said as she whacked Angie with a pillow.

"HEY!" Angie exclaimed as she whacked Mikki with another pillow. This fight continued for about ten more minutes.

"Alright, stop!" Mikki surrendered as she grabbed a random sheet of her homework off her bedroom floor and waved it like a white flag. "We've got business to do."

Both girls put on the teleportation bracelets. "One... two... three!" They pressed the buttons and the flash of light appeared in their room once again before they disappeared.

Another flash of light appeared in an animated world where the two girls appeared. They examined themselves and each other before concluding, "Yep, we're in the right dimension."

"Now the question is," said Mikki, "are we in Amity Park?"

"Does _that_ answer your question?" asked Angie as she pointed to a giant billboard that read "Amity Park: A nice place to live!"

Mikki looked at a list of names on her cell phone before sliding it shut and saying, "First stop, Danny's house."

"You're the fangirl, how do we get to Danny's house from here?"

"I dunno, walk around until we see a giant sign that says 'FentonWorks'?"

"Works for me," Angie replied with a shrug.

As they roamed around, they saw blasts of ectoplasm. "Well, that was quicker than I thought," Mikki said as she looked up and saw Danny Phantom fighting some random ghost.

"But how do we get his attention?" asked Angie.

"Easy," replied Mikki as she jumped into the crossfire and got hit in the arm with an ectoplasm blast. "AAH! I'VE BEEN HIT!" She continued to scream in pain as she clutched her arm. Probably not one of Mikki's better ideas, but at least it got Danny's attention.

After Danny sucked the ghost into the Fenton Thermos, he swooped in where Mikki stood and asked, "Are you okay?" Mikki started to hyperventilate, not because the blast hurt that much (it was more like a brief sting actually), but because Danny Phantom was standing—well, floating—right in front of her! Finally, Mikki fainted. "Uh... I'll take that as a no." Not knowing where she came from or what to do with her, Danny figured he should at least get her out of there.

* * *

**A/N: What? You weren't expecting me to just write out lists, were you? Also, to clarify a few things, the character named "Mikki" is essentially me with the ability to invent (and apparently, travel into other dimensions), "Angie" is a generic character whose physical appearance is based off one of my best friends and whose purpose is as my friend/partner-in-crime (because annoying fictional characters is always more fun with a friend), and I needed a way to explain how we got to Amity Park (no matter how improbable... hey, there's a reason why it's called fan _fiction_).**


	2. Danny

Mikki's eyes opened and the view of a teenage boy's room came into focus. "W-where am I?" she asked herself. Piqued by curiosity, she rummaged through the room. There were some comics, Dumpty Humpty CDs, and space-related things. It was looking in the closet that confirmed Mikki's location for her. "Blessed feces, I'm in Danny Fenton's room! Sweet..." Mikki plopped back down on the bed and took a deep whiff of the sheets. The logical half of her brain had switched off, and she really didn't care how or why she was in Danny's room, though she theorized the sleepwalking wasn't actually just a phase.

_#1: Hug him out of nowhere and refuse to let go. Claim you're doing this because he has ice powers and you're trying to keep him warm._

Danny walked back in the room to see if Mikki had regained consciousness yet. The very instant he did so, she glomped him and insisted on keeping him held in a tight hug.

"Uh, I see you're awake..." Danny said awkwardly. After a few seconds, he added, "Uh, can you let go? You're kinda crushing my lungs..."

Mikki loosened her grip on Danny, but explained, "Well, I didn't want you to get cold." Danny blinked in confusion. "You know, silly! You've got those ice powers! And, I wanted to lend you some body heat."

"No offense, but we just met, and you're _really_ not making me any warmer..."

_#2: Ask him why he has a bag of Sam's hair. And where he got it._

"Sorry for my weird body chemistry," Mikki said with slight attitude. "Y'know, you _really_ need to keep your guests occupied in the event that they've been unconscious in your room for however long and suddenly wake up while you're gone. I was rummaging around, and I found a bag apparently containing Sam's hair."

"Uh... what?" Danny asked, his cheeks starting to turn pink.

"You have a bag of Sam's hair... why?"

"Well, um... uh..." Danny stuttered, his cheeks now burning red.

"And how the hell did you get ahold of this in the first place?"

"Um... f-funny story really..." Danny continued to stutter. At this point, he was nervously rubbing the back of his neck and his entire face was red.

"Danny!" exclaimed Jack, as he barged into Danny's room. "I want to show you my new ghost inven—who's your friend?"

"I'm Mikki, and I'm not a mouse," Mikki said, extending a hand to shake Jack's. "And you must be Mr. Fenton... the giant sign outside your house gave it away."

"Er, nice to meet you, Mikki," Jack said as he shook Mikki's hand. "Hey, your hand is abnormally cold... and come to think of it, I didn't see you come in... are you a ghost?"

"You know, my mom said something like that to me when she didn't notice me pass right by her as I went inside the house, except she didn't ask if I was a ghost... or speak English..."

"So, do you live around here?"

"I'm a foreign exchange student," Mikki quickly lied to avoid suspicion. It may or may not be probable that the Fentons would believe she was from another dimension, but she didn't want to take that chance. "I only came here recently, but I never got to see where I live. I passed out, and when I woke up, I was here."

"Was there a ghost involved?"

Just as Mikki opened her mouth and was about to say something, Danny ran over and covered her mouth. "N-no, Dad! I... saw the whole thing. She fainted because... uh, she's anemic!"

"...Oh," Jack said, semi-disappointed. "Well, have fun with your 'friend'." As he stepped out of the room, he muttered to himself, "What is with Danny and Goth girls?"

Mikki laughed and asked Danny, "Why does your dad think I'm a Goth?"

Danny eyed her up and down. Her nearly black hair went down to her hips, and her bangs covered her entire right eye. She wore a dog collar, a black shirt, dark blue shorts, fishnet gloves and stockings, and converse sneakers. "Maybe because he hasn't talked to you long enough?" Danny suggested.

* * *

*5 A.M. - NEXT DAY*

_#3: Try to get a lock of his hair so you can clone him._

"Quick, Angie! Gimme a boost, before anyone wakes up!" Mikki said in a loud whisper.

"Why don't you give me a boost?" asked Angie.

"Because you're buff!"

"Oh, fine..." Angie lifted Mikki up, where she slowly slid the window open and attempted to step in as quietly as possible. Instead, she fell in with a huge crash.

"Huh?" Danny asked, snapping awake at the sound of the crash. He didn't see anything or anyone, so he went back to sleep. Mikki slowly picked herself back up and approached Danny's bed. She made sure to pull the strand of his hair quickly, so he would only feel a slight sting. This time, Danny didn't wake up.

Mikki put the hair sample in a Ziploc bag and attempted to sneak out, and ended up falling out the window. "AAAH! Ow..."

"You think _that_ hurt? Anyway, did you get the hair?" a voice asked. Mikki looked down to see Angie broke her fall.

"Mission accomplished," Mikki said, as she held up the bag with the hair sample.

"Great," Angie said, giving a thumbs-up. "Now get off of me!"

"So did you find a place for us to stay while we're here?"

"Yeah, follow me."

As the two girls walked to the hotel, Angie asked, "So, what do you plan on doing with the hair sample?"

"Having my own personal Danny clone," Mikki replied.

"Cool," said Angie. "But I've got a better idea."

_#4: Once you get the hair, create an army of Danny clones and sell them on Ebay._

"Here we are, Amity Hotel!" said Angie.

"Looks pretty small..." said Mikki. "I guess it'll do." When they walked in, Mikki noticed it was huge on the inside. "Whoa..."

"Awesome, right?"

* * *

*NOON*

"Almost done..." Mikki said, wiping sweat off her forehead.

"I'm not gonna ask how you got away with setting up your own personal lab in a hotel room..." said Angie. "Or where the lab equipment came from."

"If this is your way of indirectly asking, I'm hogging all the little shampoo and soap."

* * *

*2:30 P.M.*

Danny's cell phone rang while he was fighting a ghost. "Hey, Tuck, not a good time to call..."

"Dude, you gotta check out Ebay as soon as possible!" Tucker exclaimed through the phone.

"Why? What's so—"

"There's someone auctioning off clones of you!"

Danny sighed and said, "Was Vlad trying to clone me again?"

"I don't know who it is!"

* * *

*MEANWHILE*

"Sweet... we've already sold 83 clones, and we're loaded!" Mikki exclaimed.

"I can't believe someone paid $100,000!" Angie exclaimed.

"Fans are crazy... I mean, look at what I'm doing!" Mikki then took a closer look at the name of the person who paid $100,000 for a Danny clone. "Wait a minute... NOTAFRUITLOOP?"

"Who the hell—?"

"Vlad Masters, otherwise known as Vlad Plasmius. Middle-aged halfa, bitter and alone, needs a cat _badly_. You'll catch on eventually."

"Halfa?" Mikki sighed and typed stuff on another web page. "Okay, Mikki, what are you doing now?"

"Getting a little blackmail... and then I'm gonna get a blonde wig."

_#5: Call him Inviso-Bill._

"OH MY GOSH IT'S INVISO-BILL!" Mikki squealed with a hint of faux valley girl accent in her voice. She was wearing a pink shirt with the letter I, a heart, and Danny's emblem on it. She also wore a denim miniskirt, pink leg warmers, heels, a pink bracelet and a black bracelet on her left wrist, and a blonde wig.

"It's Danny Phantom! And who are you?" Danny asked.

"I'M YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN!" Mikki started bouncing up and down.

_#6:Remind him of the time when he and Tucker fell asleep at the zoo and were hugging each other._

She then caught her breath and said, "So, like, I have a couple questions. First of all, like, what was up with you and Tucker at the zoo?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't act like you don't know! You were, like, doing an extra credit project, so you, like, went to the zoo with your friends. Then you and Tucker, like, fell asleep and hugged. Is this true?"

"Look, whoever you are, I don't have time for—"

"How do you, like, explain _this_?" Mikki showed Danny a picture of Danny and Tucker hugging.

"How did you get that? Did Sam—?"

"Could you, like, give me a minute?"

_#7: Make 100 copies of the picture of Danny and Tucker and sell them on Ebay._

Mikki disappeared into an alley and asked Angie, "So, how many have you sold so far?"

"Um... we're sold out... and we've got some slash fangirls emailing for more..." replied Angie.

"How much have we made so far?"

"Enough to buy an apartment here... and a car... and maybe even both of our college tuitions."

"Um, is everything okay back there?" Danny asked, floating from behind.

_#8: Ask him why Dani is female even though she's supposed to be a clone of Danny._

"Like, _duh_! I've just got, like, a couple more questions to ask."

Danny sighed. "What are they?"

"You know your clone... Dani, right? Like, why is she a _girl_? Is there something you're, like, not telling the viewers? Something, like, _deep and personal_?"

"What is _wrong_ with you?"

"Nothing!" Mikki whimpered.

_#9: Ask him something like "Why do you announce you're going ghost if you're trying to keep it a secret that you're Danny Phantom?"_

"Could you, like, just let me ask my last question?"

Danny groaned. "Fine..."

"So, like, you know how you're trying to keep it secret that you're, like, half-ghost?"

Danny covered her mouth and said, "HEY! Don't announce it..." Mikki licked his hand. "Ew!" Danny exclaimed as he pulled his hand away.

"Well, why do you, like, _announce_ when you're about to, like, go ghost?"

"It's a battle cry!"

"But it, like, defeats the purpose of having a _secret_..."

* * *

*MIDNIGHT*

_#10: Steal the thermos containing Dan in it from Clockwork. Threaten to release Dan if Danny doesn't do as your heart desires. Remind him that Dan is no longer dependent on his existence to exist and thus won't hold back._

"How do you start this thing?" Mikki asked as she sat in the Specter Speeder.

"Hell if I know," replied Angie as she took a seat next to Mikki. "_You're_ the fangirl."

Mikki fumbled around with the buttons until a voice said, "Real world item detected."

"Whoa, cool," said Mikki. She fumbled around around with the buttons more, muttering, "How am I supposed to drive this damn—" The Specter Speeder moved forward into the Ghost Zone. "...THIIIIING!"

The two girls looked around at their surroundings. "You know, this is like one of those horror movies," Angie said.

"You know, _this_ is like driving a spaceship."

"When did you drive a spaceship?"

"Star Wars video game... I forgot what it's called."

They wandered about until they reached Clockwork's tower. "Stop!" said an observant.

"Look, my friend and I just want to—" Angie started.

"Steal this thermos and hold it against young Daniel?" asked Clockwork, who seemed to appear out of nowhere holding a Fenton Thermos.

"Well, uh..." Angie started to stutter.

Mikki jumped out of the Specter Speeder as if out of nowhere, swiped the thermos from Clockwork, and passed right through him. She rushed back into the Specter Speeder, shut the door, and she and Angie escaped out of the Ghost Zone. As soon as they were back in FentonWorks, Mikki leaped out of the Specter Speeder and shut the door to the portal. "Mission accomplished," said Mikki, as she swirled Dan around inside the thermos.

* * *

*LATER THAT DAY*

Danny caught Mikki and Angie down in his parents' lab. "How did you two get in here?" he asked. He then shifted his attention to Angie and asked, "And who areyou?"

"Angie. I'm Mikki's friend and partner-in-crime," Angie introduced herself.

"Partner-in-crime?" Danny's eyes widened when he saw Mikki holding a dented Fenton Thermos and shaking it. "Where did you get that?"

"Not important, Captain Inquisitive," replied Mikki. Danny shot an unimpressed look at her. "Anyway, I've got your evil future self in here..." Danny opened his mouth to say something, but Mikki continued what she was saying. "I hear things. But this guy doesn't need you to exist anymore, so if I let him out, he probably won't spare your life. Don't worry, though, I'll make sure he doesn't get out..." Danny let out a sigh of relief. "On _one_ condition."

"What is it?"

"Do my calculus homework for the summer."

"Calculus? You're 14!"

"Mikki's a math geek," Angie explained. Mikki nodded.

"Or do you _want_ me to release... your evil future...?" Mikki then whispered in Angie's ear, "Cue dramatic music." Angie whipped out her phone and accidentally played "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley. "Wrong music!" Mikki hissed.


End file.
